Eyes Of Blood
by Kurenai Vampiry
Summary: Fic hentai, InoxItachi. Quando ela menos esperava, ela achou o seu príncipe, aquele que domaria seu coração e perturbasse suas noites de sono. Mais as coisas ficam ainda mais perigosas, pois ele é nada menos do que seu inimigo...
1. A Noite Torturosa

**Observação:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei.

Esta é uma fãn fic hentai Ino e Itachi.

_**Introdução: **__Quando ela menos esperava, ela achou o seu príncipe, aquele que domaria seu coração e perturbasse suas noites de sono. Mais as coisas ficam ainda mais perigosas, pois ele é nada menos do que seu inimigo... O que fazer quando se apaixona por um inimigo? Um inimigo de olhos vermelhos...Vermelho sangue..._

Eu sinto essa dor...essa angustia dentro de mim...

Uma sensação constante...deteriorante...

A única coisa q sinto realmente é o cheiro da chuva..

Mais que chuva??

O céu esta limpo, o ar esta quente...

A chuva só pode ser dentro de mim...

Na minha alma, que chora sangue...

Que sangra cada dia mais um pouquinho

**Eyes of Blood**

**1-capitulo**

**A noite torturosa**

Ela esta ali, na sacada do seu quarto, sentindo as brisas da noite baterem no seu corpo quente e com poucas vestimentas...

Ela estava ali, tentando não só refrescar o corpo, mais os pensamentos também...tudo estava confuso...Porque? Porque essa dor em seu peito não para...ela chegava a sentir falta de ar cada vez que pensava nele...cada vez que escuta a voz dele na sua cabeça...ela sente arrepios pelo corpo todo...Imagens nada inocentes aparecem em sua mente...Desejos libidinosos passam pelo seu corpo...Essa brisa da noite não será suficiente para tranqüilizar o sentimento que, o desejo, e a sensação que percorre pelo seu corpo...Daria tudo pra tirar essas lembranças do mês passado de sua cabeça...De seu coração...

Mais um barulho ao longe a faz despertar de seus devaneios...Um vulto...O que esta escondido nas sombras de seu jardim?

_**Fashiback on**_ – Ino estava caminhando pela floresta dos Nara, de volta para casa depois de um pequeno treino com Shikamaru, já que o seu amigo preguiçoso nunca gostou de treinos. Ele é tão Problemático...Ela estava perdida em seus pensamento...pensando na sua vida...em Sasuke...Uma coisa estava certa, Sasuke não passou de uma simples apaixonite de criança, se sentia ridícula quando pensa em suas atitudes a 5 anos atrás. Agora ela era uma mulher, crescerá, arrumou namorados de verdade. Chegou a sentir amor de verdade, o que ela pensa ser amor pelo menos.

Uma inquietação na floresta a fez parar de andar, e se concentrar na floresta. Não poderia ser nada de mais, afinal estava na floresta dos Nara...Ou será que poderia ser algo?

Ino ficou ali observando a floresta, olhando para cima das arvores, entre elas, e nada...Mais ela tinha a sensação de que algo estava por vir...Ficou em posição de ataque, pegando uma kunai da sua bolsa que estava em sua cintura...

Um barulho a sua direita, e ai ela viu, bem claramente. Um homem passando rapidamente por entre as arvores, com o roupão da Akatsuki! Sim, ela tinha certeza, esse certamente era o roupão da Akatsuki! "Droga, o que esses miseráveis estão fazendo por aqui?". E antes que ela pudesse pensar em o que fazer...

-O que uma mocinha como você faz aqui? – Disse uma voz, ao pé do seu ouvido, com uma voz baixa, fria... Não... Não pode ser... A kunoichi virou-se, com cuidado, para olhar o individuo.

Eles estavam quase colados, estavam cara a cara agora. Se ele quisesse feri - lá ou mata-lá, já teria o feito. Os olhos vermelhos rubros a olhavam intensamente...O Sharingan...O Sharingan de Uchiha Itachi. Aquele rosto sem expressão lembrava muito o de Sasuke,mais seu rosto era mais imponente, mais definido, e seus olhos tentavam ler a expressão no rosto de Ino, que neste momento era de surpresa.

Mais logo sua expressão mudou para ódio.

-O que você faz aqui, Uchiha? –Disse Ino, não conseguia desfazer o contato visual...Não conseguia mexer a mão em que estava sua kunai. Não conseguia, ou não queria?

-Procurando um amigo, mais não que isso interesse a você Yamanaka. – Disse Itachi, agora mais perto do rosto de Ino. Ela mal conseguia pensar. A respiração dele batia em seu rosto, e se suprendeu em ver que estava ofegante, como ela. Sua capa da Akatsuki estava aberta, esvoaçante...E deixando a mostra seu abdômen branco e bem definido... "Kami-sama...Mais que droga Ino mexa-se! Para de olhar pra esse...Ele é um assassino rank S! VAMOS!". E por mais que sua mente gritasse, não conseguia se mexer, estava ficando louca com aquele silencio... Com a sensação que percorria sua espinha. Um sorrisinho no canto de canto de boca foi esboçado por Itachi, e ele disse num sussurro.

-Preciso ir agora, até algum dia Yamanaka, espero poder vê-la outra vez, mais esteja preparada.

E antes que ela pudesse ver, ele já tinha dado um soco em seu estomago, fazendo-a desmaiar quase instantaneamente. A mente e o corpo de Ino estavam frágeis, seu corpo cansado pelo treinamento com shikamaru, e sua mente trabalhava furiosamente pelos últimos minutos, tentando buscar soluções, e entender o que estava acontecendo. Algo que continuaria a fazer quando estivesse ativa, duas horas depois...

_**Flashiback off.**_

Ela ainda olhava atentamente, e ansiosamente para as sombras...Mais tudo o que ouviu foi um miado longo e dengoso. Era só um gato... As lembranças do mês passados estavam tão frescas em sua mente que mal se concentrava na sua vida...Estava cheia dessa angustia! Saio da varanda, e fechou a porta de vidro. "Chega disso! Eu preciso dormir..." Mais ao pensar no sonho que teve na noite anterior se arrepiou.

-UUUUGHH! – irritou-se Ino, e então se jogou na cama para ter uma noite tranqüila. Mal sabe ela o que a espera na manhã seguinte...

_CONTINUA..._

AAAEEEEE XD primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fãn fic!!

Agradeço mais uma vez ah Konan e a Brighit por me ajudarem a postar essa fic, sem elas não essa fic não sairia xD


	2. A Missão

**Observação:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei.

Esta é uma fãn fic hentai Ino e Itachi.

_**Introdução: **__Quando ela menos esperava, ela achou o seu príncipe, aquele que domaria seu coração e perturbasse suas noites de sono. Mais as coisas ficam ainda mais perigosas, pois ele é nada menos do que seu inimigo... O que fazer quando se apaixona por um inimigo? Um inimigo de olhos vermelhos...Vermelho sangue..._

Eu sinto essa dor...essa angustia dentro de mim...

Uma sensação constante...deteriorante...

A única coisa q sinto realmente é o cheiro da chuva..

Mais que chuva??

O céu esta limpo, o ar esta quente...

A chuva só pode ser dentro de mim...

Na minha alma, que chora sangue...

Que sangra cada dia mais um pouquinho

**Eyes of Blood**

**1-capitulo**

**A noite torturosa**

Ela esta ali, na sacada do seu quarto, sentindo as brisas da noite baterem no seu corpo quente e com poucas vestimentas...

Ela estava ali, tentando não só refrescar o corpo, mais os pensamentos também...tudo estava confuso...Porque? Porque essa dor em seu peito não para...ela chegava a sentir falta de ar cada vez que pensava nele...cada vez que escuta a voz dele na sua cabeça...ela sente arrepios pelo corpo todo...Imagens nada inocentes aparecem em sua mente...Desejos libidinosos passam pelo seu corpo...Essa brisa da noite não será suficiente para tranqüilizar o sentimento que, o desejo, e a sensação que percorre pelo seu corpo...Daria tudo pra tirar essas lembranças do mês passado de sua cabeça...De seu coração...

Mais um barulho ao longe a faz despertar de seus devaneios...Um vulto...O que esta escondido nas sombras de seu jardim?

_**Fashiback on**_ – Ino estava caminhando pela floresta dos Nara, de volta para casa depois de um pequeno treino com Shikamaru, já que o seu amigo preguiçoso nunca gostou de treinos. Ele é tão Problemático...Ela estava perdida em seus pensamento...pensando na sua vida...em Sasuke...Uma coisa estava certa, Sasuke não passou de uma simples apaixonite de criança, se sentia ridícula quando pensa em suas atitudes a 5 anos atrás. Agora ela era uma mulher, crescerá, arrumou namorados de verdade. Chegou a sentir amor de verdade, o que ela pensa ser amor pelo menos.

Uma inquietação na floresta a fez parar de andar, e se concentrar na floresta. Não poderia ser nada de mais, afinal estava na floresta dos Nara...Ou será que poderia ser algo?

Ino ficou ali observando a floresta, olhando para cima das arvores, entre elas, e nada...Mais ela tinha a sensação de que algo estava por vir...Ficou em posição de ataque, pegando uma kunai da sua bolsa que estava em sua cintura...

Um barulho a sua direita, e ai ela viu, bem claramente. Um homem passando rapidamente por entre as arvores, com o roupão da Akatsuki! Sim, ela tinha certeza, esse certamente era o roupão da Akatsuki! "Droga, o que esses miseráveis estão fazendo por aqui?". E antes que ela pudesse pensar em o que fazer...

-O que uma mocinha como você faz aqui? – Disse uma voz, ao pé do seu ouvido, com uma voz baixa, fria... Não... Não pode ser... A kunoichi virou-se, com cuidado, para olhar o individuo.

Eles estavam quase colados, estavam cara a cara agora. Se ele quisesse feri - lá ou mata-lá, já teria o feito. Os olhos vermelhos rubros a olhavam intensamente...O Sharingan...O Sharingan de Uchiha Itachi. Aquele rosto sem expressão lembrava muito o de Sasuke,mais seu rosto era mais imponente, mais definido, e seus olhos tentavam ler a expressão no rosto de Ino, que neste momento era de surpresa.

Mais logo sua expressão mudou para ódio.

-O que você faz aqui, Uchiha? –Disse Ino, não conseguia desfazer o contato visual...Não conseguia mexer a mão em que estava sua kunai. Não conseguia, ou não queria?

-Procurando um amigo, mais não que isso interesse a você Yamanaka. – Disse Itachi, agora mais perto do rosto de Ino. Ela mal conseguia pensar. A respiração dele batia em seu rosto, e se suprendeu em ver que estava ofegante, como ela. Sua capa da Akatsuki estava aberta, esvoaçante...E deixando a mostra seu abdômen branco e bem definido... "Kami-sama...Mais que droga Ino mexa-se! Para de olhar pra esse...Ele é um assassino rank S! VAMOS!". E por mais que sua mente gritasse, não conseguia se mexer, estava ficando louca com aquele silencio... Com a sensação que percorria sua espinha. Um sorrisinho no canto de canto de boca foi esboçado por Itachi, e ele disse num sussurro.

-Preciso ir agora, até algum dia Yamanaka, espero poder vê-la outra vez, mais esteja preparada.

E antes que ela pudesse ver, ele já tinha dado um soco em seu estomago, fazendo-a desmaiar quase instantaneamente. A mente e o corpo de Ino estavam frágeis, seu corpo cansado pelo treinamento com shikamaru, e sua mente trabalhava furiosamente pelos últimos minutos, tentando buscar soluções, e entender o que estava acontecendo. Algo que continuaria a fazer quando estivesse ativa, duas horas depois...

_**Flashiback off.**_

Ela ainda olhava atentamente, e ansiosamente para as sombras...Mais tudo o que ouviu foi um miado longo e dengoso. Era só um gato... As lembranças do mês passados estavam tão frescas em sua mente que mal se concentrava na sua vida...Estava cheia dessa angustia! Saio da varanda, e fechou a porta de vidro. "Chega disso! Eu preciso dormir..." Mais ao pensar no sonho que teve na noite anterior se arrepiou.

-UUUUGHH! – irritou-se Ino, e então se jogou na cama para ter uma noite tranqüila. Mal sabe ela o que a espera na manhã seguinte...

_CONTINUA..._

AAAEEEEE XD primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fãn fic!!

Agradeço mais uma vez ah Konan e a Brighit por me ajudarem a postar essa fic, sem elas não essa fic não sairia xD


End file.
